


狂犬04

by yatta26



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, r21
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatta26/pseuds/yatta26
Summary: ※剧情肉本※abo设定/存在地位不平等暗示※R21观看请注意※人物ooc注意※文风偏丧（不是丧心病狂的丧※接受文学及常识批评，不接受道德批评※禁止私自转载





	狂犬04

家里很乱。

下属仆人都在大厅里急匆匆的走来走去，地上和墙面上都有交过火的痕迹，贺天抱着莫关山站在门口，并没有得到过多关注，只有管家走过来接过大衣，说着“请您好好休息”之类的体己话。

卧室在三楼，与匆忙的大厅截然不同，这里安静，且肃然。

卧室里的摆件少了很多，只剩下莫关山喜欢的几个在架子上漂漂亮亮的摆放着。莫关山其实从没见过贺天真正发怒的样子，如今一看，就连房门也被新换过。

贺天把莫关山抱到床上，又替他换了睡衣。

莫关山始终一言不发，他虽然退了烧，但身体的疼痛在无时无刻的提醒着他贺天对他犯下的暴行。

贺天认真的替他检查了伤口，又给他换了药，莫关山别过脸不去看他，贺天捏着他的下巴把脸扭过来，一副欲言又止的样子。

终于他还是叹了口气，说:“事情还没有处理完，你先好好休息，不要乱跑了。”

他带着一点可怜的口气，仿佛受了天大的委屈，他亲昵的摸了摸莫关山柔软的脸颊，给他拉上被子，然后轻轻关上门离开了。

莫关山估摸着他走远了，立马跳下床溜了出去。

他溜到阿丘的房间，敲了敲门，得到一声“进来”后利落的推门钻了进去，躺在床上的阿丘挑了挑眉毛，说:“回来了？”

自从那一次互相抚慰后二人的关系在无声中增进了很多，莫关山坐在他身边，靠着他肌肉流畅的肩膀，小小的“嗯”了一声。

阿丘腹部打着绷带，失血让他本来就没有血色的脸变得更加惨白，像一具死气沉沉的尸体。

莫关山指了指他的伤口，问:“怎么了？”

“家族叛乱。”阿丘回。

“这几天你别乱跑了，叛徒人数远比想象中的要多，最后清点还跑了两个。”

“为什么？”

“贺呈他要洗白一些产业……算了，说了你也不懂。”

莫关山便不再问了，他在阿丘身边呆了一会，蹭了蹭他温热的手臂，便起身要回去。

阿丘像一个可靠的兄长，莫关山总能从这里得到一些无言的慰藉。

莫关山刚走不久，贺呈就回来了。

他换了方便活动的黑色紧身衣，冷漠的表情在看到阿丘时软化了下来，问:“身体怎么样？”

“死不了。”阿丘说。

贺呈捏了一下他的手。

“你不必替我挡这一枪。”

“我是你的副手。”阿丘看向他，薄薄的嘴唇微微开合:“或者——你根本没把我当成下属。”

“不是。”贺呈说。

房间又陷入了沉默。

下属来敲门。

贺呈走后不久医生便来处理伤口，他跟阿丘还算熟络，工作时会闲聊几句。

“运气好，没伤到重要器官，要不然我就得参加你的葬礼了。”

阿丘白了他一眼。

“贺呈手段越发利落了，几年前那场死了不少人，连他自己都挨了一针。”

“什么？”阿丘稍稍直起身，问。

“贺呈没跟你讲吗？他那会挨了一针毒品性质的致幻剂，差点背过气去，药效还挺强，他戒了能有半年多。”

阿丘愣了下，说:“我不知道……”

“他什么都不说。”阿丘说。

医生听他这么讲，也不好多说什么，处理完伤口寒暄一下便离开了。

贺呈到晚上才回来。

黑色的衣物掩盖了一切痕迹，贺呈去浴室换洗，出来时换了睡衣，头发湿漉漉的，眼睛也带着水汽，一副人畜无害的样子。

他在床边坐下，还没有动作，阿丘直接问:“你怎么回事？”

“什么？”

“三年前。”

贺呈便沉默了，他拿了毛巾擦着头发，半晌才从毛巾下露出一个削瘦的下巴，嘴唇动了动，说:“没事。”

“你从来都不说。”阿丘扯下他的毛巾，语气带着嘲讽:“我不配知道？”

贺呈看着他，黑色的眼睛里有着太多复杂的情绪，他说:“作为下属，你确实没有资格知道，但作为我的爱人，我不想让你知道。”

阿丘额头上明显的青筋暴起，他把贺呈拉倒在床上，跨坐在他身上:“你他妈……！”

贺呈挨了阿丘一拳，脸被打的侧过去，他不动怒，只是把手搭在阿丘的小腿上，轻轻的安抚他。

“你从来都不说。”阿丘扯住贺天的衣领，“你从来都不说！！！”

“你要我说什么？”贺呈任他抓着，也不挣扎，“致幻剂让我当时几乎失明，情绪不受控制，甚至产生了依赖性。”

“有一段时间我不得不注射低浓度毒品来缓解瘾症。”他把阿丘拉下来，捏着他的脸，凝视着他的眼睛，“你让我怎么告诉你。”

阿丘不说话，灰白色的眼睛像一片雪地，他的信息素的味道也是清冷的，像雪落在松柏上，像鸟翼划破的雨夜云朵。

“下来。”贺呈拍拍他，“伤口要被你坐开了。”

阿丘从他身上翻下去，粗暴的掀开了他的衣服，贺呈的腹部又新增了伤，被绷带包住，透出一点血色来。

贺呈放下衣服，顿了顿，还是说了句“没事”。

阿丘跳下床，头也不回的走了，关门前丢下一句“让我自己静一静”。

医生还没走，在二楼的阳台抽烟，他看起来有些疲惫，高档的白衬衫上不知道是谁的血迹，一道道斑驳交错。

“哟。”医生跟阿丘打了招呼:“来一支？”

阿丘接了烟，也不抽，只放在指间把玩，医生吸了一口烟，不甚耐烦的说:“你有什么话就问，别这样阴恻恻的看着我。”

“他当年，很严重吗。”

“都快死了能不严重？”医生笑笑。

“孩子的事，你也别怪他了。”医生说:“他当时控制不住自己，有些王八蛋临死前也要拉你下水，都说是你指使的。”

“他也不知道那时候你怀孕了……他知道那事后也挺难过的，我那是第一次见他哭……虽然跟那毒品也有关系……”

医生给他点了烟，倚着栏杆调侃到:“你年轻力壮的又不受影响，趁着这段时间没事加加油。”

“他什么都不说。”阿丘沉默了好一会，突然说。

“啊？”

“他什么都不告诉我。”

“唉，这个嘛。”医生说:“他毕竟是家主，他怎么能什么事都说呢，下面那么多双眼睛盯着，他要是表现出脆弱，最先遭殃的就是贺家。”

“像他这样的人，注定要把所有的事塞进肚子里，误解委屈难过痛苦，都要自己扛着。”

“你跟他闹什么别扭啊。”医生说。

医生拍了拍他的头，哼着小调走了。

今晚月亮很漂亮。

阿丘回到房间时，贺呈已经睡下了，他睡得不太安稳，伸出的手臂像在等待着谁，阿丘在他身旁躺下，这只手就自发的搭在他身上，看起来倒是踏实了一些。

贺天在睡前又给莫关山上了药，顺便帮他把臀腿间的淤痕揉开。

按摩手法确实很舒服，莫关山趴在床上睡的迷迷糊糊，房间里飘满了他甜甜的信息素的味道，彰显着主人难得的好心情。

贺天俯下身去亲他，亲吻他的额头和脸颊，莫关山好像只有在睡着时才是乖巧的，像一只慵懒的猫。

贺天给他按摩完，又把他翻过来睡，莫关山在睡梦中也不反抗，跟随贺天的力道转过身，露出漂亮的胴体——他柔软的胸部还留着牙痕，交错的分布在乳肉和乳晕上，那只银环仍扣在他乳根上，把乳头拽的有些红肿。

莫关山曾经假孕过，奶水把覆盖着肌肉的胸部撑得鼓起来，随着动作的幅度一点一点漏出来，可惜假孕只维持了半个月他便发现了，怀孕的症状也立马消失了，虽然有些可惜，倒也给贺天提供了几天乐子。

贺天给他拉上被子，又把他拉进怀里抱住，莫关山难得的蹭了蹭他，也算得上是撒了一个软软的娇。

万物趋静，旧疾当愈。


End file.
